Sketched Present
by LightlesShadow
Summary: Yellow was never the one to talk in class. Red, the popular boy in the classroom has always been looking at Yellow since he was young, the two of them are bonded together by a sketch drawing by Yellow and an unknown present from Red. Specialshipping.


**Sketched Present **

Yellow looked across the room and shyly stole a glance at the popular boy, Red. He was talking to a whole bunch of other students that crowded around him and he always seems so at ease.

Yellow looked out the window and never spoke a single word ever since her first day. Classmates either thought that she was too scared to speak so they didn't bother her and other option, she couldn't speak and only used sign language and so far none of those rumors have ever been confirmed.

She took out her MP3 players and searched through her list of songs and finally decided that it was best to play a ballad song since those were the type of songs she loved the most. The one that she most especially like were two Korean songs called "On Rainy Days" and "Clenching my Fist Tight" by the famous Korean boy band BEAST.

While listening to "On Rainy Days" she took out her sketch pad, something that she would always do during lunch and draws a simple sketch of the song that she was listening to.

She started off with the background, it was dark and there was only one streetlight idly sitting shining on a sidewalk. She then took out some color pencils and colored the sky with a black color while using a white color pencil to shade it around for the street lamp; she then used a yellow color pencil and colored the street lamp. The street lamp itself looked like it was glowing realistically from the darkness of the drawing. Yellow proceeded to draw a human, it was leaning against the street lamp with his hands around his head. She then colored the human with black hair and pale skin and evident of a few tears dropping. She then finally drew the row of houses that aligned each other on both ends of the street.

"Yellow!" shouted the teacher. She heard him through the song and she gulped as the teacher glaring at her. "Please put away whatever you're doing and get back to work on the next math question!" said the teacher.

Yellow looked around the classroom as every single eyes were on her. Apparently the teacher has been calling to put away the sketch pad and her MP3 player. Yellow then put away her MP3 player and put the sketch pad inside the desk. She then took out her math notebook and quickly started to scribble down the notes that were plastered onto the board.

Red noticed how Yellow was nervously fidgeting with the pencil in her hands and before she was skillfully using color pencils and the pencil in her hand to draw something down on her sketchpad.

After math class was finished it was Art. Yellow finally sighed and took out the sketch pad from under the desk. Red could quickly see a finished piece of art as his eyes widen at her improved skills.

Red had been watching Yellow ever since he was small. The two of them were actually neighbors that barely talked to each other. He always looked through the window and saw Yellow in front of a blank piece of paper and she was always drawing. At first her drawing weren't good but as time passed, she became better and better and reached the level of a professional artist.

"That's a good drawing, Yellow" said the teacher as he examined every spec of detail that was on the drawing. Yellow nodded her head happily and turned around to take out her color pencils when she caught Red staring at her.

She quickly turned around and flipped to the next page of her sketch pad. Her face profusely red.

Red knew it was too late as Yellow caught him staring at her. He blushed furiously as the art teacher came next to him.

"Red have you drawn anything on your sketchpad yet?" the teacher asked as he looked at his empty table. The teacher smirked as he saw the blush on Red's face. He's been staring at the best drawer in the class, he thought.

"I zoned out for a bit" said Red as he took out his sketchpad.

"Well, next time don't zone out of else you would get a zero for the class and you should act more like Yellow since she always has a drawing ready" said the teacher as he attempted to embarrassed the two.

It worked since Yellow was blushing and at the said name Red blushed too.

Those two do like each other, he thought.

"Yellow, after class I want you to tutor Red in art. You have the skills of an artist so it shouldn't be so hard for you" he said. Yellow nervously nodded her head and gulped.

With the popular Red, I-it's impossible! She thought but she had to bring in some self confidence.

"Hey Red, do you have anything planned this winter break?" asked one of his classmates. Red thought for a moment and looked at Yellow who was packing her things.

"Yeah, I do" he said and his classmates sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"If it's with you it would be easier to recruit other people to join our karaoke group" said his classmate.

"Sorry but I already have something planned" he said and his classmates left with a sigh of defeat. Stop using me anyways, he thought and rolled his shoulders.

Without thinking, Red blurted out something that startled Yellow to the core.

"Yellow, let's go" he said as Yellow jumped up. She just finished putting the last of her books in her schoolbag and followed Red out of the room and into the art studio.

I think with the two of us alone its feels awkward, thought Yellow as she looked at Red who was looking out the window.

"Do you know what I should draw?" he asked.

"The sky" Yellow answered as Red eyes widen.

"You talked!" he said.

Yellow wanted to put a hand over her mouth but she was somehow overjoyed at the fact she answered Red's question.

"The sky should be easy to draw and sketch for someone like you" Yellow said.

"It looks a bit hard" said Red as he took out his sketchpad and looked out the window. He tried to copy the shapes of the cloud. He put a hand over his head, something he did when he was embarrassed by something he wasn't good at.

He then looked at Yellow's drawing of the sky. "It looks exactly the same as the clouds outside" he said as Yellow scratched her head.

"It's a technique I learned from my middle school teacher last year" she said. "All you have to do is shade in from the side of the picture!" she said happily, demonstrating how the shading was done.

Red smiled at the sight of a smiling Yellow. She was so different when she was drawing. There was always a happy smile whenever it came to art and music, another subject that she was good at.

The sky started to change color from blue to orange which meant that the sun was setting.

"Damn we're pretty late!" Red shouted not knowing that time flew with the fun that the two had.

"I need to go home and practice the violin" said Yellow as she tried to catch up with Red since both of them walked the same way.

Both of them went inside their respective homes. "See you tomorrow" said Red as Yellow responded with a wave of her hand and she entered her house.

Red went to his room and as always expected Yellow to be in front of the rectangular piece of paper. This was how the young lad had a crush on the small figure. She never gave up on drawing and always drew; there was always a smile on her face that came along with it. It was like her career found her already.

After she was done drawing something incomplete, Red tried to make out what the figure was. It was a human, male human wearing a school uniform with black hair and the face didn't have eyes.

Red then watched her play the violin. It was a new habit that she had whenever she thought that her piece of sketch was completed for the day.

Yellow looked at the drawing as her grandmother peeked through the door.

"Drawing as usual aren't you?" she asked and Yellow nodded her head.

"Yes grandma" she said and her grandmother smiled.

"Do you want to know something about artists?" she asked and Yellow nodded her head.

She brought her ears close to her grandmother's mouth and her eyes widen at what she said.

The next day was the last day of school and the day after was winter break. The school was buzzing with excitement, people where talking about their winter plans. Other planned ongoing skiing; some said they wanted to learn how to hunt animals during the winter and other things that people would normally do during the winter.

Yellow was looking for Red, he always came late to class; it was something that the class was used to seeing.

After the bell for lunch rang, Yellow searched frantically for Red. She looked outside while holding onto something that was wrapped. She then sighed and sat down with a look of forlorn on her face.

"Yellow!" said a sudden voice as Red's head suddenly appeared out of a tree. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Yellow nervously reached for the wrapped object and her hands were shaking as she gave it to Red.

"Thanks!" he said but before he could see what was inside of it Yellow was already running back to the classroom.

Inside the wrapped object was a drawing of Red, looking through the window and smiling and the initials of Yellow's name on the bottom right corner and also something written on the bottom of it.

_To the different person who received it. _

Red smiled and looked at what was in his hands. It was a present alright, but it was a present that he was only going to give to her. The next day, he didn't see Yellow home but with the drawing in hand, he was as happy as ever. He went out of his house and placed something onto her porch and went back inside his home.


End file.
